fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
V: Endless Dawn/Script
Heirs of Fate 5: Endless Dawn Opening * Shigure (as narrator): I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. With the Shadow Yato and my own powers, the spell on the children was broken. The youths were startled by the revelation that they hailed from different fates. Their true enemy stood revealed as the thief of their stolen histories. Yet those whose paths should never have crossed could find no common ground... (scene transition) * Shiro: ... * Siegbert: ... * Kana(M): Uhh... * Kiragi: ... * Forrest: ... * Kana(F): Um...shouldn't we say something? * Kana(M): Yeah! Now that we all know each other, let's talk about something fun. * Siegbert: No need for idle talk, Kana. All that's left is the coming battle. * Kana(M): But...shouldn't we pass the time while we get there? * Siegbert: Why bother? Yes, we share a destination and an ultimate goal. But beyond that, I see no reason to acknowledge them at all. * Kana(F): So you're just going to keep giving each other the silent treatment? That's so sad. And here I thought I made a lot of new friends... * Shiro: Forget it, Kana. It's better not to get involved with people from other worlds. * Kana(F): Ughhh! This is awful! Can't we do something, Shigure? * Shigure: Mmm... * Kana(F): Um...Shigure? * Shigure: You're very different people from the ones I knew. * Kana(F): What did you say? * Shigure: Oh, er, nothing. But yes, I agree. This is a problem. I'm sorry. I though you'd all unite as one as soon as I dispelled the illusion. Looking back, I didn't handle matters as well as I could have. I should have told you from the first that you all came from different worlds. * Kana(F): Oh, I think this probably would have happened anyway. It's not your fault. * Shigure: You're a kind soul, Kana. * Kana(F): Awww, thanks. It's the truth, though... * Kana(M): Yeah! If you didn't show up, we'd still be fooled into seeing fake things! You're the reason we didn't fight again, and I'm glad. Kana hits REALLY hard. * Kana(F): So do you! I was shaking every time I had to fight any of you! So I was extra happy when it turned out you weren't bad guys after all. I thought it would be easy to rescue Papa and everyone if we all worked together. But that's not how it happened at all... * Kana(M): Don't cry, Kana... * Shigure: I don't know where we go from here. Originally I was planning to take you all directly to Anankos's seat at Castle Gyges. But with the tensions between you all, I'm not as sure as I was that we can win. * Kana(M): Hmmm...is there any way we can help? * Kana(F): Oh, I know! Yato can become Omega Yato, right?! Would that help? * Kana(M): What's the Omega Yato? * Kana(F): You don't know about it?! Whenever the Yato meets another divine weapon, it transforms. The Noble Yato turns into the Blazing Yato, and THEN it's the Omega Yato. Some people call it the Fire Emblem, I think? * Kana(M): Our sword can do all that? * Shigure: How did you hear of this? * Kana(F): This blue-haired lady in a white dress told me. * Kana(M): Oh, HER! Yeah, I met her too! But...I can't remember her name now. * Shigure: Mother...I don't understand. * Kana(F): Anyway, she said we can save our loved ones with the Omega Yato! * Kana(M): Huh! I bet if we had it, then everyone would start getting along! * Shigure: The Omega Yato... Does everything come back to that sword? * ???: Not this time, I'm afraid. (scene transition; Arete teleports in) * Shigure: It's you...Arete. * Arete: Leave, child. Your threats are empty. They will change nothing. I will remove you from this world before you ever lay eyes on the great King Anankos. * Shigure: Rrrgh...! (the Nohrian and Hoshidan princes appear) * Siegbert: Shigure! Is this our enemy? * Shiro: Is she the reason we lost our parents? Then only one of us is leaving here! (Siegbert and Shiro advance towards Arete) * Shigure: Wait, don't! She's too strong! * Arete: Oho...you think very highly of yourselves. (Arete attacks Shiro and Siegbert) * Shiro: GRAAAH! * Siegbert: ARRRGH! * Shigure: No! (the retainers appear) * Soleil: Stop it! Don't hurt Siegbert! * Asugi: You've got some nerve hurting Shiro... If it's a fight you want, try me instead! * Shigure: Back, all of you! * Arete: What appaling ignorance... You should have stayed in your world of illusion. Your deaths would have been far easier that way. But you insisted on facing reality, and now you shall reap your punishment! (screen flashes and transitions to Shigure and both Kanas being thrown backwards) * Shigure: Urgh... What just happened? * Kana(M): Sh-Shigure! Bad news! They've all... * Shigure: They've what, Kana? What has she done with them?! * Kana(F): They're all gone! Wh-what now?! (scene transition) * Siegbert: What overwhelming strength she had... Is everyone all right? * Shiro: I'm fine. Anyone else? ...Anyone? * Siegbert: Oh, no. * Shiro: You're telling me there's nobody here but us? Well, damn. This is awkward. * Siegbert: Just what I was about to say... more or less. We must find the others before— Hm? What's this? * Shiro: Did you find something? * Siegbert: I'm...I'm not sure. Come and see... (scene transition) * Kiragi: Uh-oh...where'd everyone go? Guess it's just you and me here. * Forrest: So it would appear. Er... * Kiragi: Hey, relax. It's not like I was waiting for the chance to stab you in the back. I'm on your side! And I know you're on mine when it counts. Now c'mon, let's go look for the others. * Forrest: A capital idea. After you... (scene transition) * Arete: You poor wretches... You'll never reach the road ahead, not even with the aid of a certain gem. Nothing you do now can help you to reach the glorious King Anankos. If you cease this fruitless struggle, I'll grant you a merciful end. * Shigure: I am no fool. And I will not yield to the likes of you. I will not lose another soul. And I will reclaim those you took from us! * Arete: But you must know by now that there is no hope of that. No matter how much you and your false companions resist, the result is the same. * Shigure: Say what you will. But Kana and my friends still have time to save their loved ones. So long as they fight, I won't give in either. * Arete: In that case, enjoy being annihilated, over and over again. The splendid King Anankos's servants and the Vallite army will be your executioners. * Shigure: Yes...Anankos's servants... The mere sight of your faces was enough to overwhelm us last time. But in truth, you are victims too. * Arete: What arrant nonsense. (Arete teleports away) * Kana(M): Um, Shigure...do you know that lady? * Shigure: Not personally. She led an army I fought once, nothing more. * Kana(F): But it really looked like what she said was bothering you. And she called us "false companions." What did she mean? * Shigure: That was only her trying to sow unrest. I wouldn't dwell on it. What's more important is that the Vallite army will arrive soon. If we dawdle here, we'll be easy prey. We must prepare to engage them. * Kana(M): Yikes! Will we be OK? There's just three of us... * Shigure: No matter. We can do it. The key is to believe the others are safe—and to fight so you can be reunited. * Kana(M): Oh, I already believed that. * Kana(F): Me too. I can't wait to see them again! Battle Begins Turn 2 (floating island moves; Shiro and Siegbert appear) * Shiro: Whoa, it actually worked! There they are! * Shigure: Shiro! Siegbert! Thank the gods you're safe! * Siegbert: We stumbled over a few Dragon Veins. After some trial and error, we found ourselves here. * Shiro: I'd heard about Dragon Veins but never saw them in action. Who knew they could move a whole island? That was really something, Siegbert. * Siegbert: Oh, er, well...you're capable of doing the same thing, you know. * Shiro: No joke?! You have GOT to teach me how! * Siegbert: Is this really the time? * Shiro: Oh, yeah. Good point. I, uh, got a little carried away there. But yeah, let's hurry up and wade right in! * Siegbert: For once, we are in agreement. Turn 3 (floating island moves; Kiragi and Forrest appear) * Kiragi: Woooo! It worked! Hey, everybody! We're back! * Forrest: Kiragi, please...for the sake of my nerves...don't use every Dragon Vein you see! I'm feeling rather faint... * Kiragi: But it's so exciting, how could I not?! Thanks for teaching me how, Crown Prince of Nohr! * Forrest: You mustn't call me that. My father isn't the king. * Kiragi: S-sorry...I was just trying to be respectful. Where I'm from, you're next in line for the throne of Nohr, after all. * Forrest: Pish-tosh. Siegbert is heir to the Nohrian throne, not I. In my world, you and I are equals, and I hope that you will think of me as such. * Kiragi: Oh! So that means it's OK if we're friends? * Forrest: W-well... I don't see why not. Turn 4 (Asugi and Soleil appear) * Soleil: Yessss! We made it in time for the party! You OK there, Siegbert?! * Asugi: Settle down. We can't even get to him from here. Worry a little less about your liege, and trust in him a little more. * Soleil: I do! Honestly, I do! But he's next in line to be king and all. If anything happened to him... * Asugi: Believe me, I know how you feel. I've got the same problem. But your liege doesn't look like the type who'll go down without a fight. * Soleil: Heh, he sure isn't. That's more praise than I expected from you, though. * Asugi: *shrug* Just because our bosses don't get along doesn't mean we can't. * Soleil: Hahaha, true enough. Your liege doesn't look half bad himself. Let's get to breaking the enemy line so we can be where we belong! (map pans to the left island; Hisame, Ophelia, and Nina appear) * Ophelia: Shield your eyes from the radiance of Ophelia Dusk's arrival, or be struck blind! They'll rue the day they mar my liege Forrest's perfect countenance! I grow so vexed at the thought that I fear the galactic glimmer will claim my chakras. * Hisame: Is it me, or is this girl making even less sense than usual? * Nina: Translation: she's anxious. And so am I. Forrest was alone with a Hoshidan prince! Who can say what may have happened? * Hisame: Kiragi would never hurt your precious prince. The very idea! * Nina: Oh, sorry. That didn't come out right! All I meant was, they make quite a pair. Team! I meant team. * Hisame: What in blazes... * Ophelia: Translation: she's thrilled that our lieges get along so swimmingly. * Hisame: Oh, is that all? Sorry for jumping to conclusions there. I'm pleased to see them meeting halfway myself. Here's hoping we can do the same. End of turn 4 (Mitama and Dwyer appear) * Mitama: Whew...it seems we've all made it to the battlefield in one piece. * Shigure: Mitama! Dwyer! * Dwyer: The others all moved to take care of enemies advancing on our flanks. Not us, though. * Mitama: We're here to support you. Through our foe is strong / We are here to treat your wounds / Fight with confidence! * Dwyer: No loafing on the job now, Mitama. * Mitama: Same to you, Dwyer! Arete Vs. Shigure * Arete: It was good of you to come and meet your death firsthand. You've been quite the thorn in our side. You and your mother both. Not to mention a pain in my skull. Every time I lay eyes on you... Every time... * Shigure: If you don't understand why that is, then you are truly lost to me. I had hopes...daydreams...about what might happen if you could be saved. What joy we might have shared. What songs we might have sung! * Arete: You flatter yourself. Why would I deign to do these things with you? * Shigure: Do you feel nothing when you look at me? At this pendant? It doesn't stir anything at all within you? * Arete: What does the great King Anankos's loyal servant care for such things? Perhaps this pain will stop when I silence you once and for all. But first, let me hear your voice. Sing once more before fading into nothing. * Shigure: If I sing, it will be your funeral dirge. For I see there can be no mercy for you. Farewell, Grandmother... Defeated * Arete: Ah...finally... I remember at last... (teleports to the inner map as an ally unit) * Arete: Thank you, Shigure... Go... There may still be time... I'm sorry, Azura... I was a poor mother to you... Sumeragi Vs. Shiro * Sumeragi: Hmm. I thought I recognized something about you. Is that my prized sword you carry? * Shiro: Huh? You're saying this used to be YOUR sword?! * Sumeragi: Indeed. Though it's been so many years that I can hardly remember it now. Yes, you make a fitting heir. I see the lust for power in your eyes that I had. The mortal struggle between you and I shall no doubt become legend! * Shiro: But if this sword was yours once...that would have to mean... No way! * Sumeragi: Take your best stance, for here I come! Vs. Kiragi * Sumeragi: Ah...you have inherited the Fujin Yumi. * Kiragi: You've seen my bow before? * Sumeragi: Indeed. It is a divine weapon passed through the royal family—my family. I've wanted to test myself against it. I never expected that you would be the one to grant that desire. * Kiragi: Wait a sec...you're King Sumeragi! * Sumeragi: None other. Mark this moment, wielder of the Fujin Yumi. For you look upon he who will be your demise! * Kiragi: Whoa whoa whoa! If you're really the old king, why are you fighting me?! Grandpa, we just met! You don't need to rush right into killing me! Help! Defeated * Sumeragi: The blood of your parents that runs within you... It is strong indeed... (teleports to the inner map as an ally unit) * Sumeragi: Forgive me, children...for I have no regrets. I am proud...to see what became of my bloodline... My kingdom is in good hands... Now, go. Let my corpse be no obstacle...on your path to triumph... (activates Dragon Vein) Mikoto Vs. female Kana * Mikoto: Corrin? * Kana(F): Do...do you mean Papa? * Mikoto: Hahaha... I am mistaken. That child would be much older than you are now. Why did they never return to my arms? * Kana(F): What happened to Papa and the others? Do you know where they are?! * Mikoto: No... I don't remember. Once you have your heart's desire, all that's left is to fade into emptiness. My heart aches, child. Perhaps if you came with me, the pain would stop. Vs. male Kana * Mikoto: My, you are an adorable moppet. You look just like that one did when they were younger... * Kana(M): I do? * Mikoto: Ah, Corrin... How I wish I could have been a mother to you. To hold your hand, tell you bedtime stories, make meals for you... So many things I wanted to do together...and never could... * Kana(M): Are you crying? * Mikoto: Am I? How strange. I seem to have already forgotten why. But my memory went, alongside my dreams, a very long time ago. Defeated Defeated Quotes After Battle * Mikoto: I am so sorry, children... I had faith...that you would defeat me... I will open the path for you. But first...you two there, who look like Corrin... Why, you could be twins... * Kana(M): Us? * Kana(F): You know Papa? * Mikoto: Would you mind...telling me your names? * Kana(F): I'm...Kana. * Kana(M): Me too. We're both called Kana. * Mikoto: So you...both of you...are Kana. I'm very happy...I finally met you before the end... You must press onward...and save him... Save Anankos... Be safe, children... (Mikoto activates the final Dragon Vein clearing the path to Anankos) * Shigure: Here we are...at last. * Kana(F): This is the way to Anankos, right? Oh! * Shigure: Kana? Is something wrong? * Kana(F): I'm crying a little. Ever since those people vanished... It's really sad, and I don't know why. * Shigure: Ah. It's because you know that you'll never see them again. Your paths will never again cross except in your memories. * Kana(M): They're gone...forever? * Shigure: Yes. That's why it's so important that you remember them. It's up to you to keep the people you fought here alive in your memories. * Kana(M): OK. I'll remember. * Kana(F): Me too... * Shigure: I hope so... * Selkie: Kaaaaaanaaaaaaa! Shiiiiigureeeeeee! (scene transition) * Shigure: Ah! You're all here! * Kana(M): Thank goodness you're OK! * Selkie: We just had the time of our LIVES! We got to transform a million times! We probably beat up, like, a squillion soldiers! Tell 'em, Velouria! * Velouria: Sure. The kitsune—I mean Selkie—did very well. * Caeldori: Our Nohrian allies acquitted themselves well, too. Sophie in particular. Her method to thwart our foes' defense by tearing off their armor was inspired! I have every intention of following her example. * Sophie: Awww, shucks! I should be the one taking your lead! Everything you did was super great. You were the perfect warrior... * Midori: Don't forget about Ignatius! He worked so hard to protect us all that no one got seriously hurt. * Ignatius: But I couldn't have done it without you, Midori. You said your medicine worked so well, I wasn't afraid to stand and fight. * Rhajat: I must say, I'm growing attached to Percy's dragon. He's vicious and ferocious...a delicious change from Hoshido's tame fauna. * Percy: Thanks? Your hexes worked great, too! I've never seen anything like them in Nohr. They really turned the tide! * Shiro: Guess they didn't have any trouble getting along. * Siegbert: It would seem so. * Shiro: Uh, Siegbert... I'm sorry about before. I was so hung up on our parents that I forgot you're not your dad. Even if our parents were at war, I shoulda set that aside. You're your own person, with your own opinions and ideas. Fighting beside you just now... I felt like you had my back. * Siegbert: If anyone should apologize, it's me. I knew nothing of your world, or you, and yet I said such horrible things. Your technique was wonderful...as were your feelings. Will you continue to figh at my side as we forge onward? * Shiro: You better believe I will! * Forrest: For my part, I'm sorry to have doubted your intentions, Kiragi. You were a boon companion during the battle. By your leave, may I count you among my friends from now on? * Kiragi: Of course, Forrest! * Kana(M): You did it, Shigure! This is all thanks to you! * Shigure: In what way? * Kana(M): Well, you broke us out of the illusion! And even when everyone was mad at each other, you still believed in us. * Shigure: When you put it that way... * Kana(F): Shigure? Are you OK? * Shigure: Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm grateful for the time I could spend with you all, I assure you. Now then...let us proceed to Castle Gyges. Anankos is waiting. * Kana(F): Hmm... (everyone leaves the map except for both Kanas) * Kana(M): Kana? Aren't you coming? * Kana(F): Yeah...in a minute. But something's bugging me. Shigure's acting weird. And remember what that lady said? * Kana(M): About us being fake? * Kana(F): Yeah... * Kana(M): Shigure already explained that. She was just trying to make us confused. I trust him! So come on, let's go! * Kana(F): Yeah...OK. (scene transition to Castle Gyges) * Shigure: We're here. Anankos's chamber is just ahead. * Shiro: You'd think we'd have met more resistance getting here, huh? * Siegbert: Thank the gods we didn't. They must have exhausted their forces already. * Kiragi: Or maybe we've got 'em on the run now that we're all together! * Forrest: Whatever the reason, it's to our advantage to arrive at the battle fresh. * Kana(M): Are you ready, Kana? With all these people together, know we can make the Yato stronger. We can turn it into the Fire Emblem! * Kana(F): Ooooh! Yeah, let's try! * Kana(M): All right! Yato? Can you hear us? * Kana(F): We need power to defeat Anankos! (Both Kanas hold their Yatos up) * Shigure: ... ... (singing) You are the ocean's gray waves... ♪ * Kana(M): Wha—?! * Kana(F): Ungh! (The Yatos stop glowing) * Siegbert: My strength is fading! How?! * Shiro: What the hell?! I can't even move! * Shigure: Yes... I'm sorry, but I'm holding you in place. You won't need the sword's final form. Your part in this has ended. I will go alone from here. * Siegbert: What are you talking about?! Shigure! Let me go right now! * Shigure: Have you been a pawn of Anankos all this time?! * Shigure: No. I would sooner die than serve him. But...I have been less than truthful with you. I told you before that you come from two different worlds. The truth is more complicated. * Forrest: Out with it, then! * Shigure: You have all come from many different worlds, not just two. One for each of you, in fact. * Forrest: But that would mean...we are all total strangers. In which case, where are the cousins and retainers that I know?! * Shigure: Nowhere, I'm afraid. This world is all that remains. This is the world I'm from. * Kiragi: We're in your world? * Shigure: Yes. For each of you, history went in one of two directions. Events favored Nohr or they favored Hohido. But the history of my world is different. A balance was struck between the two. Warriors from both kingdoms fought together, trusting in one another. But it was all for nothing. The dragon defeated them. Anankos broke the seal trapping him and snapped the Omega Yato in two. My companions were all slaughtered. Only my mother and I survived. * Kiragi: No... * Shigure: And even then...in order to save me, my mother sang until she disappeared. * Shiro: Back up a second. Are you saying that in this world, all of us are... * Shigure: Yes. The friends I knew are all dead. * Shiro: Son of a... * Kana(F): So that's what the lady meant... * Shigure: The Silent Dragon now rules this world, just as he planned. But that wasn't enough. He invaded another realm, and then another. Those were your realms—worlds where the Silent Dragon is still sealed. Everyone you knew there has most likely fallen prey to the Vallite army. * Kana(F): Everyone? No... * Shigure: I was fortunate to wear this pendant. It preserved my memories and kept Anankos's control from taking hold. My plan was to lead whoever of you were lucky enough to survive to him. Until we reached here, his doorstep, when I would take the final steps alone. * Siegbert: We won't allow it. What do you hope to accomplish alone? You'd be marching to your death! * Shigure: No. If I can reach Anankos, I don't need Yato or any other divine weapon. I have my song, complete with the esoteric fourth verse. * Siegbert: A song? What will that avail you? * Shigure: No one has ever been able to draw on the forbidden verse's power before. But that's what will defeat Anankos. And get your loved ones back, too. I'll gladly expend my life to restore everything to the way it ought to be. * Kana(M): Your life?! Are you saying you'll die?! * Shigure: Essentially... Though dying in this way would release far too much power. Instead, I would have to absorb the curse entirely. This would prevent me from death and condemn me to eternal suffering. * Kana(M): That's horrible! * Shigure: But also necessary. I've made my peace with it. If it saves you and your home worlds, I'd be proud to give my life. * Forrest: This is monstrous! Abominable! Surely we have another choice! We can't have all come together only for it to end like this! * Kiragi: He's right! You won't honor you old friends by throwing away your life! And your mother! She sacrificed herself so you would live! * Shigure: I know. But what other option is there? I knew you'd be against it. That's why I made sure you couldn't stop me. This is out last hope. I can't fail. And I certainly can't let a bunch of strangers sabotage it. * Kana(M): Strangers? But I thought we were friends... * Shigure: You may have thought that. I never did. To me, you were tools I used to help me make my way here. A pack of strangers who only look like the friends I... It doesn't matter. * Shiro: Who cares if we were soldiers or friends or whatever else? We're here now! Isn't there anything we can do to help?! * Shigure: ...There is one thing. Remember me. I will never see the restoration of the worlds. You are the only ones who can remember me as I am now. So please remember the one called Shigure whom you once met. The man who lied to you, fought briefly at your side, and departed alone. Never forget me... * Shiro: That is NOT what I meant, dammit! We can still— * Shigure: Don't worry. If I do manage to defeat Anankos, you will all return home. Until then, wait outside Castle Gyges. You can use this to get there safely. * Siegbert: What is it? * Shigure: It's a translocation crystal that takes the user anywhere they wish to go. It only has one use, which means you cannot come back for me. I don't mean to ever leave this place, after all. That covers everything, I think. It's time we went our separate ways. * Ophelia: No...not yet! Not when we were just getting to know each other! This is too inexpressibly, unspeakably, incomprehensibly awful! * Nina: Set us free, you dope! Let us out of this stupid trap! * Hisame: You don't need to do this! We can send Anankos packing together! Come to your senses, man! * Asugi: You can't seriously be OK with this! Are you kidding me?! * Soleil: Dammit, Shigure! There's no way I'm letting you go! You and me are gonna see this through to the end! * Kana(M): Why, Shigure? Even if that's what you think of us... I still think you're my friend! Just like everyone else here! Shigure, please! * Shigure: I'll remember this moment. Your faces, your voices... Whatever existence awaits me, I'll spend it remembering you all. I'm happy to have had a few last moments to spend with you all. But it has to end sometime. Good-bye... * Kana(F): SHIGURE! NO! (everyone but Shigure is teleported away) Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script